


The Devil Always Wins

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Crying, F/M, Floor Sex, Lucy chases you, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, fear kink, gender neutral reader, possessive, thats the fic lol, then he fucks you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Once you had regained visibility, you looked up to see Lucifer standing behind his desk, leaning forward with his fingertips bracing himself on the surface, eyes seeming to glow in the low light.“Caught you.”Like a mouse underneath a cat’s paw, you were trapped. No struggling would free you from your fate.——AKA: Lucifer wants to play a game and you indulge.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 273





	The Devil Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven’t posted a fic in years so im a little rusty BUT i was so compelled to write this after hearing some Kim Petra and thinking of Lucy Lu that i felt it right to make this! it was gonna be satan at first since he’s more mischevious, but we all know lucy would get off on the most from this sorta power play!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The house was quiet, almost eerily so from what you’re used to. You had awoken that morning with a pleathora of messages from the brothers, all mentioning that they had important business to attend to. The only one that stayed behind was Lucifer.

‘I’m sure you’re aware that everyone has left the house. That leaves just the two of us. Come down to breakfast. We are going to play a game.’

Those four sentences made you shiver, but was it from fear or delight? You loved the prospect of having the whole house to just you and Lucifer, free to do as you please without jealousy hounding you from every corner. 

‘We are going to play a game.’

That sentence, however, made a ping of fear strike you. Lucifer was never one to play games. For a moment, you thought that you may have possibly done something to upset him, expecting a harsh tongue lashing very soon. 

As you got dressed and headed downstairs, the sentence kept playing in your mind. You sucked in a deep breath before the dining room door, letting it out slow.

Here goes nothing.

Opening the door, you were greeted with even more silence with the lack of a certain demon. You glanced about the room as you entered, confusion settling within you. He did tell you to have breakfast with him and yet he was nowhere to be found. Lucifer doesn’t slack on anything, so what gives?

The table had a simple breakfast consisting of a small fruit parfait with granola topping set right in front of the seat you always took. As you approached it, a small folded piece of paper caught your attention. It was set neatly beside it, facing you. You picked up the paper and read it silently.

‘Enjoy your breakfast and feel free to take your time. The game begins the moment you stand again. Run and hide from me. I want a chase. I want a game. Happy hiding, Lucifer’

You swallowed thickly, your fear from earlier coming back. This time, arousal began to mix with it as you sat slowly within your seat. So that’s what he wants, huh? A game of cat and mouse. You begin to believe he forced the others out of the house for this alone.

You ate slowly, savouring the taste of fruit mixed with cream and granola bits. It was delicious. Doing as the note said, you took your time eating. You could feel his eyes on you even though he was nowhere to be seen. Like a cat slinking in the shadows, he was already stalking you. The thought sent a shiver down your spine, excitement and fear circling within you, fighting for dominance.

Soon, your breakfast was finished. You were left with nothing more to do other than stand and start the game.

You mulled it over in your head for a moment before deciding to stand. You knew you would enjoy it and if for whatever reason you wouldn’t, you knew the safe word. He wouldn’t do anything to you that you didn’t want him to do and you trusted him.

With thoughts of your trust and love for him running in your mind, you finally stood and briskly walked from the dining table. Before you could even make it the full way around the table, there was a bang, rattaling the dishes and silverware the rested neatly upon it.

You whipped around with a gasp, a hand over your heart.

There, standing near were you were just seated mere seconds ago was Lucifer. He was in his full out demon form, horns rising from his head as if they were a crown, clawed hand digging into the wooden table, teeth glinting and wings unfurling. He was beautiful.

“You better run.”

You immediately took off, slamming the door behind you. Your heart was already pounding in your chest, bare feet slapping the smooth floor as you ran. You didn’t dare look back, knowing you’d lose far too soon if you did. You took a sharp turn and climbed the stairs, cursing as you half tripped right before the last step.

“Clumsy human,” Lucifer had called, leisurely climbing the stairs below you. He had a dangerous look in his eyes, half lidded and dark. “Do you wish to be caught so soon?”

Fear spiked you when he surged forward, his clawed hand reaching for you. You sprinted up the last step and ran down the hallway. On any other day, the hallway wouldn’t seem like a threat, but today it looked like it went on forever. Lucifer’s slow and steady footsteps seemed to resound within your skull as you made a sharp left, ignoring all of the doors. You somehow knew they’d be locked regardless.

You came across the spiral staircase and was suddenly struck with a decision. Up towards the attic or down towards the library?

His footsteps were already getting louder, and making you panic. You chanced a look back to see his clawed hand grab the corner of the wall as he appeared, small smirk on his lips. “You better choose now or I’m going to devour that soul of yours.”

You couldn’t hold back the little yelp the slipped past your lips. You decided to run downstairs, Lucifer’s dark and rumbling laughter following after you.

You swore it took a whole lifetime to make it down those stone stairs, panting heavily with the effort of running for so long. As soon as your feet hit flat ground again, you ran directly towards the library. The door was wide open, as if inviting you in. You ran in the open door and tried to slam it closed but a force from the other side stopped you.

Next, you were flung onto your back, staring up at Lucifer as he looked down at you. “Surrender to me.”

You didn’t listen, fear driving you to get up on your feet and you turned, seeing the secret doorway into his study was open. Without thinking, you began running again, heading directly into his study. Just as you had reached the bottom, the door shut behind you, shrouding you in darkness.

Then there was a gust of wind and the candles inside the room lit up including the fireplace. You blinked at the sudden brightness, covering your eyes. Once you had regained visibility, you looked up to see Lucifer standing behind his desk, leaning forward with his fingertips bracing himself on the surface, eyes seeming to glow in the low light. His wings flapped gently, resulting in the fires around you to flicker, distorting the shadows and somehow heightening your fear. 

“Caught you.”

Like a mouse underneath a cat’s paw, you were trapped. No struggling would free you from your fate.

You blinked once and suddenly there Lucifer was, his tall stature intimidating. He swiftly rakes a sharp claw down your front, easily cutting all the material you were wearing above the waist without harming your skin. You only had a second to be astounded before he had forced you onto your back, his weight steadfast in keeping you in place as he straddled you.

Lucifer leaned down to your face, peeling his lips back to lick his canines. His breath ghosted over your face as he got closer still, shudders running through your body. He stopped when his lips grazed your ear, teeth nipping lightly. “Now it is time for me to claim my prize.”

Then his teeth clamped down on your shoulder, bringing forth a scream from you. You could feel his moan ripple across your shoulder as he took a moment to slip his tongue across the skin. When he pulled back to look you in the eye, you could see his lips and teeth stained with your blood. The sight made your stomach churn just as it made heat slide down between your legs. You were already excited when the play had officially begun, but now you truly felt enticed.

One of Lucifer’s hands gripped your chin tightly, tilting your head back. His eyes dangerous, dark, and deadly, roamed your face before he kissed you. Copper exploded on your tongue as the demon above you forced his own tongue deeper into your mouth. He kissed you breathless and when he pulled back you whined, wanting him back.

He didn’t dive back in like you had wanted him to. Instead, he examined your face, lips pulled into a sadistic smirk. 

“My, my,” he hummed, voice dipped low and sultry. “You look frightened.”

Lucifer didn’t pose it as a question but you nodded regardless. You weren’t sure whether you wanted to delight or shiver from his following rumble of a laugh.

“I like that.”

He slid down your body until he was kneeling between your legs. With a sneer, he raked a nail down the front of your jeans, the fabric popping under the stress. You could see string flying about.

“I do not like these.” Then he ripped the front of your jeans, rendering them useless. “Much better.”

There wasn’t much of anything you could do to try to stop him as he pulled the offending material off if your legs. It wasn’t as if you wanted to stop him regardless. You let him do as he pleased, watching as he tossed your underwear to the side.

The look in his eyes as he stared down at you bordered on feral. It was as if time stood still, his hands hovering over your knees, stare focused, breath quiet. You felt your own breath sit in your throat as if scared to break the sudden spell that fell over you. Your eyes flickered to his, surprised to find them looking back at your face. He looked hungry.

The air felt charged with electricity, sparking between the two of you. It would only be a matter of time before it was broken.

Lucifer was the first to move, shoving your legs open and dipping his hands down to spread open your hole. You gasped, hands shooting down to hide yourself instinctively. They didn’t make it very far before they were forced back with one clawed hand, a low growl and tight squeeze your only warning before he slowly brought his hand back to where it was between your legs. You didn’t need to hear him speak to know what he wanted from you, so you followed his silent order of keeping your hands above your head.

Once again, his fingers were spreading you open. The air felt cool as it hit your most sensitive parts. You were exposed and powerless to do anything about it. One wrong move from you and everything would be over; so you stayed still and allowed him to give you another once over. One hand left you to undo his pants, not bothering with divesting himself of them. The pad of the thumb brushed against your hole gently as he dug himself out of his pants. The feeling was enough to make you quiver.

Then he was pushing his cock against you, already pushing in. He released a low moan as he slid inside slowly, your mouth opening to groan. He soon fully sheathed himself within you, a moment standing in stillness. 

Lucifer leaned down and licked a stripe up the racing pulse point in your neck before he nipped you enough to hurt. His hips moved back just far enough for the tip of his cock to still be inside of you.

“You belong to me.”

You screamed as Lucifer’s hips snapped forward and his teeth buried themselves around your collarbone. His thrusting was swift and unapologetic, untamed and animalistic. A hand gripped your hip as his other held a vice grip on your wrists, keeping them pinned up above you.

He rutted into you like a wicked beast, the rustling of his wings and the glinting of his horns overtaking you just as much as his cock did. He kept his face tucked underneath your chin as he rammed into you, hitting deep everytime his hips met with yours. You were sure your voice would go out by the end of the night with how often you were caught between moaning and screaming his name. He was only getting started and you felt as if you were already sitting on the brink of life itself. Your eyes rolled back when he hit a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves within you, crying out to him.

“Mine,” he whispered against your fresh wound. “Mine. Mine. Mine.”

Your heartbeat was thrumming so hard you swore you felt it in your fingers as they flexed against their iron hold. Your back arched and made Lucifer moan your name. Distantly, you heard muttering, unfocused and mindless. It wasn’t until Lucifer finally looked at you again that you realized that it was you speaking. You couldn’t even understand what you were trying to say. Praise or pleas? You didn’t know. You didn’t care. 

Whatever it was you were babbling had made Lucifer’s lips curl into a cruel smile, his eyes narrowing. “That’s right. You belong to me. My prey.”

That had you moaning outright.

Then he pulled out and you choked, suddenly finding yourself on your knees, hands and shoulders finding purchase on the hard floor. The next moment he was back inside of you, rougher and harder. The new angle had him driving deeper within you, bringing your cries to new heights.

A hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing hard enough to cut of air supply. Another digging sharp nails into your hip. The collective pain and pleasure was getting to you, mouth hanging open in silent praise as Lucifer kept fucking into you. You felt overstimulated, crazed. Your fingers and toes scrabbled on the floor for purchase, anything to ground you to keep you from feeling like you were goinn to combust. The stimulus was too much as your head began to feel light, the lack of air surging your pleasure. 

Lucifer’s thrusts were getting sloppier as he kept going. He was panting, low growls and moans interspersed. You looked back at him from the corner of your eye despite the blurring edges. You saw his glazed over eyes slip down to your own, admiring how his mouth was just barely open.

His hand let up on your throat and you greedily sucked in a deep breath only to let his name fly from your mouth afterwards. You continued it as if it were a mantra, brain not able to focus on much else aside from the pain and pleasure he was giving you. Tears were pricking your eyes, threatening to slip down, everything becoming far too much far too fast. 

You could feel your orgasm swiftly approaching and you could only assume you tried to let him know. Words weren’t something you could truly focus on, not even when Lucifer spoke them himself. You saw his lips move but could hear nothing. Then he was squeezing your throat again and white expolded behind your eyes.

You shook as your orgasm wracked your body, eyes rolling back and mouth failing to form words or sounds. You felt as though you were drowning, being drug beneath the depths of the world to be feasted on. It was an exhausting feeling, one that left you limp when your orgasm finally began to subside no thanks to Lucifer. He kept going, hips slapping against your ass so hard you felt as though you would bruise there. 

He let go of your throat once more, his voice suddenly flooding you. You still weren’t able to make out what he said, but you didn’t need to. His hips snapped forward one last time as he came, leaning down over your body as he emptied himself within you. You could feel his chest rising and falling against your back, hot breath fanning across the side of your face. Whimpers left you as he kept coming, so much so that it began to trail out of you. It dripped down your leg and onto the floor, the warmth trail slightly distracting.

Then he placed a gentle, chaste kiss to you cheek, drawing your attention. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

You nodded as best you could, moaning softly as he pulled out, feeling more of his come slide down your legs. Despite the mess there, he gingerly picked you up bridal style, holding you close to his chest. Your body felt heavy, weighty. You wanted to sleep, the need to close your eyes overcoming you.

Lucifer seemed to notice this, a barely there smile ghosting over his lips. “I won’t stop you from resting.”

The next thing you know, water is lapping at your waist and a firm chest is pressed to your back. It takes a moment for you to come to your senses, a question on your tired lips.

“It’s me. Come here.”

You looked over your shoulder to see Lucifer out of his demon form. He was gently washing you, the soft washcloth soapy and gentle against your skin.

You smiled up at him, pleased to see him return a small smile of his own. Neither of you spoke as he cleaned you. The mix of warm water and gentle touches were enough to lull you back into a dreamless snooze. 

When you next awoke, you were surrounded by softness. You realized it was a bed, Lucifer’s, in fact. You reached blindly for him, mumbling his name. There was silence and your heart sank. Did he really leave you so soon?

Wood scraping wood caught your attention, soft footfalls following soon after. You wanted to sit up to see, but your body resisted. The act from earlier still having younfeeling drained. There was rustling from the side opposite you, then covers were lifted and the bed dipped. Lucifer’s warmth was soon enveloping you and you hummed happily, snuggling as close as you could to him.

“Yes, yes,” You could hear the thinly veiled amusement in his voice. “I am here. Now, lets sleep.”

You didn’t respond, instead quickly following his demand and slipping into dreamland, feeling protected and loved in his warm hold.


End file.
